I Can Do It!
by Glayde
Summary: A chinese girl joins Shu and learns the meaning of life.Pairing are XLZhaoYunLuXunYL,JiangWeiDiaoChan andSSXLiuBei.Chapter5 is up!ZhaoYun is going to be in great trouble!Bo Yue is being held hostage! SSX gives up trying to runaway from her marriage.
1. Lucky

I don't own any of the characters in the fanfiction below, except for Jiang Xi Ling. There might be some history inaccuracy. Any name or personality similarity is mere coincidence. Here's the story..  
  
I Can Do It! Chapter 1:Lucky  
  
Xi Ling grimaced as her small frame was smashed against the field. She felt her previous wound on her shoulder splitting open again. Blood oozing out of her wound.  
  
'What do you want?' roared Xi Ling as someone poked her in the ribs.  
  
'What are you doing here? Have you any idea, you trespassed Lord Liu Bei's territory?' a very rough and burly-looking general answered her questioned.  
  
' I just came across here! I was chased by Wei soldiers. and I hid in that tree until you came by and fed me with the grass.' Xi Ling answered, her anger ceasing and she began to whimper.  
  
'Mmm.. Guards take her back and we can have some fun with her body before we kill her' the butcher-like figure ordered.  
  
'Wait! I can be of service. I know how to fight!! Please. I have nowhere to go to.' Xi Ling pleaded, not wanting to be violated yet. If only big brother was here.. Xi Ling thought as tears start trickling down her cheek.  
  
'Aww.. Ok..ok.. I'll take you to my brother and we'll see about it. I just hate seeing girls cry, ya know' he mocked.  
  
'I'm not CRYing. I'm injured.'Xi Ling tried to salvage some of her dignity. She tried getting up but her recently healed wound was now oozing out blood. She tore off a part of her sleeve and bandaged her wound.  
  
The general mounted a horse and motioned for her to get on her horse which she had named ThunderLight. Thunder ran to her and nuzzled her when the general's men let go of her reins. Xi Ling managed to get onto the horse though her left shoulder hurt terribly.  
  
' I'm Zhang Fei, Liu Bei's sworn brother if you were wondering' the general introduced himself, ' Come along now..'  
  
'Oh. I'm Jiang Xi Ling and I have just lost my parents some Wei fre*aks.. My brother died sometime ago' Xi Ling answered as she started to cry again.  
  
'Aww.. Don't cry. Everything will be OK.. Liu Bei treats his people well' Zhang Fei tried to console her when he noticed her sad state. She nodded as an answer.  
  
' Have some rest.. I will wake you up when we reach our destination..' Fei said very gently now. Xi Ling nodded again and closed her dark brown eyes.  
  
Xi Ling moaned when she was shook gently. She awoke from her sleep and looked into Fei's black eyes. Trying not to get angry she asked, 'What is it??'  
  
'Good Afternoon.We'll be reaching Shu in half a day. It's lunchtime now' Fei mocked with a warm look.  
  
'Oh. I didn't mean to sleep that much. Sorry.' Xi Ling now replied, looking embarrassed.  
  
'It's Ok. You must be very tired. Wei bastards like their masters do not have hearts' Fei said.  
  
Xi Ling smiled at the discrimination. She unmounted her snow-white horse and joined Fei on the mat. She grabbed a large piece of meat excitedly when she saw it. She now remembered that she had not been eating since yesterday morning.  
  
'Let the healer over there tend to your wounds. It must hurt..' Fei said, gesturing towards a soldier clad in green.  
  
'It doesn't really hurt a lot. I have gotten use to injuries. Wei soldiers always raid my village.It has become worst since the past few months.' Xi Ling replied, walking towards the Shu healer. He washed Xi Ling's wound, put some ointment on it and bandaged it. Xi Ling didn't even shout or scream and that made the painful process faster.  
  
'Wow, you're tough.' Fei gave Ling a mocking look.  
  
'Huh.' Ling answered, ' I have suffered a lot in my village, you know. There was once when. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Well this is my first fanfiction. Please don't flame me. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review please. 


	2. New Beginning

Author's note: Hi again. I wrote this story when I was quite bored and was listening to Hilary Duff's 'So Yesterday' and O-town's 'All or Nothing'. I hope you guys will like it. I apologize cause I might make Liu Bei and Zhao Yun seem like angels (I fancy them a little). Please R&R. And I don't really know when I will be updating this story again, so I wish everyone reading this a very, very Merry Christmas. Answering Reviews: MiNi SoRcErEsS: Thanks for the review and don't worry. I won't be pairing her with Zhang Fei. Though  
  
you might hate the person I MIGHT be pairing her with. Can't guarantee yet, I might  
change my mind. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Chapter 2:New beginning  
  
'Huh?' Ling answered, ' I have suffered a lot in my village, you know. There was once when the Wei soldiers burnt our house and I was trapped in it. I suffered many burns but recovered later on,'  
  
'Aww. Poor thing. I would love to listen to more of your stories but we'll have to get going if we want to reach there in half a day' Fei gave the order, firmly, 'Prepare to move!'  
  
The rest of the day was boring and Ling didn't really talk a lot. She only followed Fei obediently because though he seems somewhat nice, there was something about him that frightened her. She had heard from her fellow villagers before that Fei is a very brutal man who is capable of raping a woman a hundred times without mercy. She also heard that he is a drunken bastard, unlike his very sensible and kind-hearted sworn brother, Liu Bei.  
  
They finally reached the Shu encampment. Fei gave the soldiers the order to open the gates. The first thing Xi Ling noticed was how everything was in green. The gates weren't green though, but the flags, the tables, the uniforms, the tents and almost everything else were green. This man, Liu Bei must like the colour green a lot., Ling thought.  
  
She saw a few generals walking around but the most striking one to her was a well-built man who was wielding a green spear, adorned with fierce looking dragons around it. He was also wearing a white shirt and pants with golden dragons stretched across each textile and to match it was blue armors around his right shoulder, his legs and some parts of his manly body. Ling gaped at how his sash also adorned with golden dragons looks so cute on him and blushed when her head manage to take this in. He had black and shoulder-length hair, around his forehead he wore a green bandanna, also decorated by golden dragons.  
  
'Here. Come in.' Fei said to Ling, disrupting Ling's thoughts of his comrade.  
  
Ling allowed herself to be ushered into a quite large, green-coloured tent. Inside the tent, there was a long. rectangle table with some maps spread across it and three people sitting around it. One of them had a very long beard; his head bound in green cloths (just like a turban) and wears a green shirt with matching pants. Another man was in white robes with some funny symbols on it; inside he wore some green shirts and pants. On his head, he wore a white hat and in his hands, he held a white fan made out of swan feathers. The other man had his hair in a bun, wears a green and yellow outfit and a green sash around his waist.  
  
Fei introduced her to them and she soon learnt that the man with the long beard was Guan Yu, the intelligent looking man with a fan was Zhuge Liang and the other Lord Liu Bei himself. Ling looked on in admiration and awe because she had heard of their great talents but never thought she, a normal girl would ever be meeting them in person. It was just like meeting a favourite and well-known popstar.  
  
Lord Liu Bei decided to let her join his clan, as she had nowhere to go. Ling's heart thumped as if it was trying to get out as emotion overtook her. She couldn't believe it! She Jiang Xi Ling, a few days ago had been grieving over her parents death and wondered if suicide was a good option, now was a junior general at Shu! She couldn't help but feel happy. She knows that she would soon honour them.  
  
A soldier was now showing Ling to her room because Zhang Fei had retreated to his room to get some rest. She passed a bonfire and saw the handsome guy again. She stared on from quite a distant and didn't move, she felt the legs beneath her go numb and was willing to give way anytime. She blushed deep red and her pulse quickens.  
  
'That is General Zhao Yun, if you were wondering, Lady Jiang.' the soldier who noticed she had stopped and was looking at the handsome general, enthusiastically said as if he read her mind.  
  
'Oh. Ok. Can you please show me to my room now?' Ling quickly said to cover up for what she had been doing.  
  
Now he would know you fancy Zhao Yun, you fool. You should learn to keep your emotions under control after all you're already a general of this clan', she said to herself  
  
'Zhao Yun.. Zhao Yun.. Nice name for a handsome guy. I wonder if he will notice me.' She blushed again as she thought about him.  
  
By the time she entered her own tent, she was already profusely perspiring with all her thoughts about Zhao Yun. She set herself on her new bed and sighed. There was a tugging at her heart. She didn't know caused it but she knew it might be the new crush she had just developed.  
  
'Now is not the time to think about love! It's war!If you concentrate enough he might notice and like you in return', Ling muttered to herself.  
  
Ling was interupted when a soldier told her it was dinnertime. She hurriedly changed into an outfit she found in the cupboard, as she didn't want to be late for her first dinner. It was a girlish light pink qipao but it fitted her perfectly.  
  
She walked outside and the same soldier that escorted her to her room, escorted her to a big green tent where everyone are going to have their dinner. She noticed that there were only two generals there. One was Guan Yu and the other Zhang Fei. They greeted her when she entered the tent.  
  
'So, how's the room?' Guan Yu asked the new recruit, concern in his voice.  
  
'Wonderful! I think it's even nicer and bigger than my previous home.' Ling answered. As she got closer, she could smell alcohol and hinted that the two men had started drinking so early.  
  
'Then you must enjoy it.' Fei said.  
  
Ling nodded and sat herself near the two men. Though she was quite scared of them, she decided she should stay near to them incase there are any abusers. Soon, more and more generals began to fill the tent. Ling was introduced to many people including Yue Ying, Zhuge Liang's wife. They got on along quite well, as there weren't many female generals.  
  
The dinner started after Liu Bei entered the tent and made a few announcements including the one about Ling being a new general. Ling felt quite shy and proud when she heard the announcement because that was the first time in her life that she'd been acknowledged. She'd always been look down at and teased in her village just because her family was not quite well off.  
  
After everyone had settled down and had had some food to fill their tummy with, the hooves of a distant horse were heard. Everyone, except Ling stared at the opening of the tent, waiting for the rider to unmount and give the report to Liu Bei. Ling wasn't aware of this, as her inexperienced ears couldn't pick up the sound.  
  
When the rider finally entered the tent and gave his respects to Lord Liu Bei, Ling gasped. Everyone look at her.  
  
'Jiang. Jiang. Wei.??? Is.th.that.. you??' Ling managed to mutter.  
  
So I guess I have left you all with a cliffhanger. I have tried my best at fanfiction for this. I hoped everyone that reads it likes it. So wait for the next chapter as some of Ling's history is unfolded. What ties does Xi Ling and Jiang Wei have? How does Xi Ling know Jiang Wei before being introduced to him? And will Xi Ling's feelings for Zhao Yun turn out to be something more? Will Zhao Yun notice her and like her? ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER or maybe new few chapters!!!! 


	3. Reunion

Authoress' notes:  
  
Hi again! I guess I began writing before Christmas so Merry Christmas again! I can't wait to watch LOTR, I got tickets for them for Sunday! Now I have quite nothing to do so I can update but when January comes, I will have 2 slow down! *cries I will also be having an important test next year.. sob.. Anyway, DW fangirl did ask for the pairings for this story. I now officially announce the couples. Don't grieve yet. SSX/Liu Bei, Xi Ling/Zhao Yun/Yue Lei/Lu Xun (will eventually cease to two people only) and Jiang Wei/Diao Chan  
  
I know that Xi Ling's relationships are quite complicated but if it isn't, what fun will it be. Hehehe..  
  
Chapter 3~ Reunion  
  
'Xi Ling? Are you Ok? What are you doing here?' answered a more calm Jiang Wei as he looked at Ling. Before Ling could answered, Wei snapped up and saluted Lord Liu Bei and said, ' We'll talk about that later. Now for more important things'  
  
' Lord Liu Bei and Master Zhuge Liang, shall I have an audience with you?' Wei said.  
  
' Alright. Into the Strategy Room, please.' Liang instructed.  
  
They left with a few generals, which include Yue Ying, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. So, now there were not as many officers and generals as just now. Ling has also lost her companions to talk to but there was an even more interesting person, seated opposite her to talk to.  
  
' Hi, so you're new?' Zilong(Zhao Yun) asked Ling.  
  
'Umm.. yes.' Ling managed to mutter. Now, her hands have grown sweaty and she was trying her best not to shrink in her chair as she talked to her crush.  
  
' Don't worry, I won't eat you' Yun said, noticing how uneasy she looked.  
  
'Oh.. okay.. So you've been here quite long already?' Ling tried to create a conversation.  
  
' Quite, I came in the same time Jiang Wei did. So you two are- related?' Zilong answered, trying to be Sherlock Holmes.  
  
' Yes, he's my brother.' Ling said, feeling more comfortable now.  
  
' Mm.. but you seemed so shocked to see him. If you don't think I'm bossy, why?'  
  
' Because I thought he was dead. You see, 2 years ago, after Wei soldiers raided our village he disappeared so we thought he was dead. It's a miracle to see him here. She shed the tears that suddenly start to decorate her cheeks.  
  
'Aww..' Zilong said and he reach over and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
' Don't cry. It'll be okay' Zilong consoled her.  
  
' I know. It just seems so..-impossible' Ling answered, forcing a smile at the Little dragon.  
  
~In the Strategy Room~ ' So, they agreed?' the Shu leader asked.  
  
'Yes, my lord. Sun Jian has agreed to marry Lady Sun to you. They will be coming in a month's time. The alliance will be created as soon as my lord marries her' Jiang Wei announced to the people in the room.  
  
~In the Wu castle~ In the Wu castle, a piercing scream can be heard from the corridor of Shang Xiang's domain.  
  
'WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY??!!' Shang Xiang yelled at the top of her voice at an almost deaf Sun Ce and a cowering Sun Quan.  
  
' You'll have to marry Liu Bei, sis! There's no other choice. We can't fight Wei like this. Try thinking about it.' Quan said, calmly.  
  
'Yea, and he's a nice guy,sis.' Ce supported his brother's view.  
  
'Yea..yea.. so nice that he'll marry a girl almost 14 years younger than him? How sweet?' Xiang mocked, rolling her eyes.  
  
'Please, sis. You might end up liking him.' Quan tried to persuade her raging sister again.  
  
' I might end up killing him' Xiang countered, grudgingly.  
  
' Come on, sis. What do you expect us to do? Dad has already accepted his proposal.  
  
'WHAT?? WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME FIRST?!!' boomed Xiang as the two men clasped their ears tightly.  
  
The discussion went on like this for half an hour. Shang Xiang eventually submitted when she noticed she had no other choice. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
'Only one more month. So much of my family loving me..' she thought and sob.  
  
~back in Shu~ After about 15 minutes, the generals reentered the dining room and continued eating. Jiang Wei sat opposite Ling and asked her all sorts of questions. After finishing dinner, Jiang Wei (Bo Yue), Zilong and Ling went out and sat by the bon fire.  
  
'This is Zhao Yun a.k.a. Zilong. He's my best friend, so we three can spend time together.' Bo Yue introduced and Ling almost had a fit. Spending time with her crush? Unbelievable.. Life can be so bitter at a moment and so sweet the next.  
  
She went to bed with loads of thoughts of The Little Dragon. She even had a nice dream about him. He was chasing her playfully in a garden full of roses when she suddenly awoke when she heard clashing of metal against metal.  
  
She grabbed her sword from the table. The sword named Silver Grace was given to her by her father on her 14th birthday. 4 years passed so fast, she thought while she unsheathe it quickly and rushed outside.  
  
~Answering Latest Reviews~  
  
DW fangirl: Thanks for the review and the pairings are above in the authoress' notes.  
  
Dwfangirl:Thanks for the review and I will try my best to continue the fanfiction though I have will have school soon and an important exam next year.*sob  
  
Linzi: Thanks for the review and I will also try my best to update A.S.A.P.  
  
CrimsonMelody: Thanks for the review. It's nice to know that someone likes the same person too so I don't feel like a fool. Hehe.. ^_^.. But I would also like to tell you that I'm not only writing about the Shu kingdom but also the Wu kingdom, sorry. But I do support the Shu kingdom too. Go Shu! 


	4. Ling's First Battle

Chapter 4~Ling's First Battle!  
  
Ling ran outside with the Silver Grace. She saw Zilong and a few generals, in their nightgowns fighting a few officers and a troop of blue-clad soldiers. The first thing that went into Xi Ling's mind was Wei! A few enemy soldiers spotted Ling and rushed towards her. She quickly raises her sword and attacked them swiftly, aiming for the head, gut and neck as her father has taught her.  
  
After finishing them off, she heard Zhuge Liang shout, 'Kill them all! Don't let them get away!'. Ling obeyed but she tried keeping close to Yue Ying whom she had just spotted. She had quite a problem keeping up to the pace of the offending soldiers for she was not very sword-literate. Yue Ying had to help Ling out many times as Ling was almost slaughtered.  
  
'Yue Ying! Ma Chao! Guard the supplies!', Zhuge Liang's voice was heard again.  
  
Ling shuddered. With Yue Ying and Ma Chao gone, she would be alone in that zone with no reinforcements. She'll have to be more careful. Just as she was thinking about that, an enemy soldier crept behind her and raised his sword, ready to kill. In a second's time, that soldier laid dead on the floor, shock on his face as he'd just been slain by Zilong. Ling, however was looking at Zilong with shock expression on her face.  
  
Zilong quickly slain all the soldiers around them before saying, ' Hey! Becareful! Don't look so shocked! Is this your first battle?'  
  
Ling managed to mutter, ' Yes, have you finished that zone already?'  
  
'Yeah, I have.' The Little Dragon said as he took the life of a few blue- clad soldiers.  
  
Then they continued fighting. Their back constantly leaning against each other as they fended off the enemies from all angles. When Zilong finished his side, he helped Ling with her side. By that time, most of the Wei soldiers laid dead on the floor while the ones alive retreated hastily. Zilong ushered Ling into the supply depot after they cleared that zone. Seeing if there's anything they could do.  
  
'It's okay, now. The supplies are safe. They're retreating. Why don't you two go back to the Strategy Room?' Ying said.  
  
' I think we'd better change into more decent clothes before we go to the Strategy Room. I'll meet you outside your tent. I don't think you know the way there yet. I'll show you.' Zilong muttered, blushing when he remembered that both of them were wearing pajamas.  
  
'Okay' Ling answered, aware of the same thing.  
  
Ling went into her tent and change into a white top, decorated with peach blossoms and a pair of pants that were plain white. Then she left her tent with Silver Grace. Zilong was already outside her tent when she exited her tent.  
  
'Hi, so fast?' Ling asked, noticing how muscular Zilong looked in his new green outfit, also decorated by dragons.  
  
'Yeah. I just picked the first shirt in my wardrobe. So shall we go?' Zilong shrugged.  
  
'Sure, let's see if we can help.' Ling answered.  
  
The walk to the Strategy Room was quite a silent one as both of them still looked out for hiding enemy soldiers. When they finally entered the desired room, Kong Ming(Zhuge Liang) and Xuande (Liu Bei) were already seated, each with a frown across their face. Zilong and Ling kept silent and went to sit in nearby chairs. Soon the room was filled with all the generals and officers of Shu and Yue Ying reported that the Wei had heard about the wedding between Xuande and Shang Xiang. And that they were planning to lower the morale of Shu's troops by that attack. After being in the room for a while, Ling suddenly noticed that Bo Yue was missing.  
  
' Where's Bo Yue?' Ling suddenly hurled the question at a tired Yue Ying.  
  
Before anyone could answer, a soldier came in with the reports of the casualties and loses. It was also learnt that the Wei had held Jiang Wei hostage. Ling went ballistic when she heard that. Zilong consoled her, telling her that they need a strategy before they act.  
  
~Ling's point of view (POV)~  
  
I stormed off to my tent before anyone could say another word. I know that was rude of me but I can't help it. How could Bo Yue be captured? I just met him a few hours ago.. It can't be.. I must be dreaming! My tears splashed on my pearly white pants, wetting it but I didn't care. Now I only care about my missing elder brother who I thought had been long dead. How can so many suprises happen to me in a day.  
  
Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of a man wearing a green outfit entering my room.  
  
'Jiang Wei? Is it you?' I cried out the first thought that came to my head.  
  
'No. It's me, Zilong. I know that you're upset. But we'll need a plan to rescue him.' Zilong said in a soft voice as he sat on my left and put a hand on my right shoulder.  
  
I couldn't control myself. I couldn't hold back any longer as I started crying again. To my shock, Zilong pulled me close to him and rested my head on his chest. It was bliss to me and I was like in heaven. Every beat of his heart I heard is every step nearer I get to my deepest dreams. How I wish I could stay there forever in the Little Dragon's arms. I reacted to his actions by putting my arms around his muscular waist. I felt so comfortable with him eventhough I had just met him not more than a day.  
  
~Zilong's POV~  
  
' It's okay. Don't cry anymore, everything will be all right.' I soothed Bo Yue's younger sister by saying that and stroking her hair, gently. But when she put her arms around me, I suddenly felt uncomfortable. I know that there are some girls who are interested in me and many of them didn't know about Yue Lei. I guess Bo Yue is right.  
  
=Flash back=  
  
'Hey, Zilong I think Ling likes you..' Bo Yue teased Zilong when they were in the tent they shared.  
  
'What are you talking about, mad Bo Yue?' Zilong countered, pretending that he did't notice the look of interest from the young girl he had just met hours ago.  
  
' You saw how she looked at you! I know it when I see it, after all she's my little sister. I've seen her eversince she was small', Wei said.  
  
~Back to Zilong's POV~  
  
I must tell Ling. But now is not the time, if I tell her she might kill herself with both of these disturbing news. One about her brother and me. Later would be the time. Anyway, she is attractive.  
  
She looks so cute with the long, black hair and some of her fringes hang in front of her face, as she lay asleep here in my arms, I suddenly found myself thinking.  
  
'Zilong! What are you doing? You already have Yue Lei and you're going to be engaged to her in nine days time when she returns from the spy mission.' a voice in the back of my head screamed at me.  
  
'Yea..Yea.. okay. Fine. I'll tell Ling about Lei soon, okay', Zilong suddenly said that out loud so he wouldn't go crazy at all his thoughts.  
  
~Authoress' Notes~  
  
So, how's the fanfiction? Please R & R.. Zilong is starting to be the bad guy in this fanfic.. Hehehe. And Jiang Wei is captured by the Wei forces! Oh my god. I wonder what they'll do to him.. Actually I should know, right? But I haven't decided for his future yet.. Hmm.. All in the next chapter! I can't promise when I'm going to update but There is something I CAN PROMISE you! That is Shang Xiang is going to be more unhappy than she already is. Hehehe I know I'm evil! But it'll get better for you SSX fans! ^_^  
  
~ Answering Reviews~  
  
Yukira Tsurama: Thanks for the review and this is my first fanfiction. I hope it's not too bad..  
  
Fighter of the Realms: Thanks for the review. I hope I can make this fanfiction more nicer than it is.^_^ 


	5. Not So Bad After All

Authoress Notes: This chapter is called Not so bad after all. After you read it, you'll know why it's called this. By the way, now Shang Xiang, Jiang Wei and Xi Ling is feeling quite the same. They also resent the same person called Cao Cao. Well, I've made this chapter especially long. I hope you guys who reads this likes it. Please READ and REVIEW.  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Not so bad after all  
  
' WHAT?!!', Shang Xiang cried out as loud as she could, ' HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME??!!'  
  
' You know what we just said. Shang Xiang we do love you very much.but..there are things that we can't compromise.' The Tiger of Jiang Dong said very firmly to his only daughter. With that he and his two sons exited the tomboyish princess' room.  
  
~Shang Xiang's POV~  
  
I could hear a party going on downstairs. The Qiao sisters must be dancing, I can hear cheers for them. I just CAN'T believe this is happening to me! Everybody used to be scared of me! And the Qiao sisters were once my bestfriends! How could they betray me? Since they heard I was to marry that why-be-so-kind Liu Bei, they had deserted me. They kept away from me and whenever I was near, they moved away. Even dad, Ce and Quan had left my room without saying anything else this evening.  
  
How can they do that to me? Here I am, crying my eyes out and there they are, laughing and cheering downstairs! How could they?!! No one seems to care.. I think it'll be better for me to die..  
  
As I was thinking about that, I heard a soft knock at my door. I opened it and saw Lu Xun standing in the corridor with a bread in his hands.. He didn't seem very drunk or full, so I guess he wasn't at the party downstairs.  
  
' Princess? Are you OK?' he asked, looking very concern when he saw the tears on my cheeks.  
  
'Yeah.. I am.. Come on in.' I said while turning around and raising my sleeve to wipe away my tears.  
  
' Well, here have a bread. You haven't been eating since this morning at breakfast.' The young strategist said while entering the room and offering the bread to me. He settled himself on my comfortable red-coloured sofa.  
  
I took it from him and began eating it ferociously before muttering through a mouth full of bread, ' Thanks. I was starving.. No one seemed concern enough to bring me food except you.'  
  
' Welcome. I didn't like the party below either. It's too noisy for me', Xun said.  
  
' Oh, really? Or is it because you're too scared to meet Sun Ce's daughter?' I teased him, my cheerful personality returning slowly.  
  
' Huh? You can seem so harmless and yet so ferocious.' Xun said defensively,' Just because I accidently poured milk on her shirt doesn't mean she'll kill me. After all, she is a very nice girl'  
  
'Oh.. So she's a nice girl and I'm not?' I spoke without thinking. I wish I could take that back the moment it left my lips. I just couldn't help it. I'm so frustated at how everyone abandoned me at my worst state.  
  
Lu Xun seemed uneasy and he shifted in the sofa ' No. I..I didn't..mean..'  
  
' Oh, I'm so sorry, Xun. I don't know. why I'm being so..difficult..' I cut him off. Tears threatened to leave my eyes again. I felt so awful and sad. Just because I'm sad, doesn't mean I have to make other people sad too.  
  
' It's okay. You have the right to feel that way. I would too if I'm forced to marry a woman I don't love in a month. Only to be told I have to marry her in two weeks because of something that had happened. I also came here to tell you that I'd be accompanying you to Lord Liu Bei's territory. Have you packed everything you want to bring with you?' Lu Xun said kindly.  
  
I raised my head and looked into his lovely, warm dark brown eyes and said, ' Lu Xun, you know you're a nice guy..very nice guy. I treated you as a friend. I ..'  
  
'What do you want to know?' he cut me off this time.  
  
' I just want to know whether there is any means of escape.'  
  
' Well, I don't want to give you false hopes and see you getting into trouble too. The answer is.. no. I don't think so, unless..'  
  
'Unless what?' I said impatiently and hopefully.  
  
'Unless Lord Sun Jian wants to let you escape.'  
  
I sank back in my chair after popping the last crumb of the bread into my mouth. When he said that, it means that there is no hope at all. My head drooped and a few strands of my short hair covered my tear-streaked face.  
  
' If marriage is unavoidable, why not lay back and enjoy it? Anyway, Lord Liu Bei is a very honorable man. I'm sure he'll treat you right and you'll fall in love with him soon enough.' Xun gave me a quote and some hope.  
  
' I hope so.' I said, raising my head eventually after deciding that I need to be alone ' I think you'd better get going. I think my father would really like to have you downstairs.'  
  
'I will take my leave then, my lady. Take care. Don't worry, just be happy. Everything will sort itself out'; Xun replied with a smile and left my room.  
  
I didn't cry anymore after he left. Maybe Lu Xun was right. Why not lay back and enjoy the time I have here and the time I have there. I think I should start packing too. I reached under my bed and pulled out my travelling bag. For a start, I opened my cupboard and start pulling out clothes from the cupboard.  
  
' I must go to the market tomorrow to get some clothes.' I thought as I suddenly noticed that I had no lady-like clothes to present myself to my future husband. Actually, this is not so bad after all. Luckily I'm not going to marry some mad and stupid people like Cao Cao. Thanks to him, I need to marry Liu Bei for the alliance. If I can I'll definitely chop his head!  
  
~Somewhere in a forest~  
  
Bo Yue awoke with a start when he was suddenly jerked off a horse. He landed on the grassy floor landing with his knees. The pain was so unbearable that he let out a howl from his very dry lips.  
  
' Hey, if you don't want to be killed or fed to the tigers, you'd better shut up!' A woman, whom Bo Yue thinks is a general, hurled the threat at him.  
  
Bo Yue knows better than anyone to shut up, since he recalled being hit on the head by the retreating troops. It means that this lady here must still be furious at the defeat and will be willing to do anything she wants with him.  
  
She is lovely, fair, has waist-length hair that is tied into a ponytail and wields a pair of pink maces as weapons, Bo Yue muses at the now-turning- away-to-receive message young lady.  
  
' Lady Diao Chan, Lord Cao is furious at our defeat at Shu. He wants us to camp a mile away from here. We are also to guard the hostage until further instructions.' A scout reported to the lovely lady.  
  
' What do you mean HE'S FURIOUS??!!!' Diao Chan boomed at the scout, 'Sima Yi had already warned him that we would not be victorious due to the lack of troops and yet he urged us! Now it's our fault we lost?! So possible..'  
  
' I'm sorry, Lady Diao. I'm only the messenger.' The scout quickly muttered and hid himself among the remaining soldiers.  
  
' Get up and start moving before I lose my patience with you, too, little Rat!' Diao Chan now turned her anger to Bo Yue and tugged at the rope that was fastened around Bo Yue's neck after he was jerked off the horse.  
  
Jiang Wei quickly complied with her instructions for he does not want to be the next victim of this lovely lady. He suddenly noticed that being held captive by a lovely lady is not so bad after all. Luckily he didn't get Cao Cao himself. It's his stupid fault I'm here.  
  
~In Shu~  
  
Xi Ling lay asleep in her bed. Now she was alone in her tent. Zilong had left her tent since early in the morning. The opening of the tent allowed some sunshine to enter Ling's tent and shine on her fair face. She looks so peaceful and innocent when she's sound asleep.  
  
Suddenly, the lovely eyes of the maiden flutter open in a lazy style. Ling tried to recall what had happened the night before. She remembered lying on Zilong chest and then being put on her own bed by Zilong. Ling recalled asking him to stay with her for the night and he had slept alongside her. This wasn't allowed in those days but Xi Ling was too in love to care. After all, I'm still a virgin, she thought to herself.  
  
' It's not like anyone except us would know.' She muttered into the silence,' But why isn't he here, right now? Why did he have to go?. Maybe he's scared. Can't blame him, if I were him, I wouldn't want to get into trouble too.'  
  
She got up and changed. When she exited her tent, she noticed that there were no generals around. So, she asked a soldier why. He told her that they were having a meeting at the Strategy Room. She headed for the room, wondering whether to enter or not. If they wanted her there, they would have told her. Then she remembered that she had exited the tent so abruptly. If so, why didn't Zilong tell her or wake her up?  
  
' Oh, bother! Just enter it and see what they do.' Ling muttered under her breath as she entered the tent and announced her arrival.  
  
Everybody greeted her, except Zilong. It turned out that they didn't want her to be stressed at her brother's absence and had wanted her to sleep longer. They were trying to arrange a plan but they didn't know where Bo Yue is right now. And as Cao Cao hadn't sent a messenger asking for ransom yet, there really isn't much they could do right now.  
  
Zilong didn't even give her a glance throughout the whole meeting. Ling felt so hurt but she figured out that he was just shy because of what happened last night. Little did she know, what was going on inside Zilong's turbulent head.  
  
~ Zilong POV~  
  
'Concentrate, Zilong!' a voice from the back of my head advised me again. This had been the twelfth time it told me this.  
  
I can't go on with this meeting. It'd better end soon. Why did Ling have to come? The main focus of my eyes was on the table and everywhere else except on Xi Ling. I couldn't bear to look at her, after what has happened last night. She still doesn't know about Yue Lei. God. If this doesn't sort itself out, I'll really go crazy. Even now with Bo Yue missing, I have no bestfriend and having to avoid his sister is a harder task than being alone.  
  
'Zilong? Are you listening? Are you on Earth?' Kong Ming's voice brought Zilong back to reality.  
  
' Oh yeah. I was just thinking about.. Bo Yue. What did you want to know about?' I lied so that no one would know.  
  
' Aww. I'm sorry I forgot about you. Xi Ling got to sleep later but you didn't. I don't really know how depressing it is to not see your bestfriend again, right after he returned from his job. Anyway, I asked you whether Bo Yue had brought another weapon with him when he was at battle, like a small dagger?' Zhuge Liang spoke softly and with compassion.  
  
'I..umm.. don't know. He was the one who woke me up and rushed out first to defend while I took my spear and tied my hair up.' I answered while trying to recall what had happened the last night. So many things did happen last night and yesterday.  
  
' Well, okay. Everybody is dismissed now.' Liu Bei eventually said that magic word I had longed for.  
  
I was very happy when he said that, but not for long before he added, ' I guess Ling is new around here. Why don't you show her around? I think she must want to know about her brother when she hadn't seen him for such a long time.'  
  
If I had heart problems, I would have suffered a heart attack. What else could I say, if not, ' Sure, my lord. My pleasure.'  
  
~Xi Ling's POV~  
  
Zilong is acting odd.. very odd. At first, he ignores me and now he treats me as though I'm a part of his body. When actually, he should. Oh bother.. I think I'll go crazy if I think about that anymore. I should learn how to take things one by one.  
  
After lunch, he showed me the scenery around the tent. In one part where it was quite isolated, laid the most beautiful view ever. On the rocky hill where we were standing, we could see the beautiful flowers blooming in spring. We even saw birds of all sorts and colour flutter by and singing more beautifully than any living human could have sung. I was amazed and at peace with nature.  
  
All my troubles, fears of Bo Yue's safety and my doubts about Zilong seemed so far away when I was standing here. The gentle breeze played with my long, black hair as I closed my eyes, trying to get into the mood of nature. It was something I'd never experienced before. Everytime I was out of my former home, all the other children would tease me so badly that I dared not exit my home.  
  
We stood there for about fifteen minutes before Zilong suggested, ' I think we'd better get back now. They'll be wondering where we are.'  
  
'Alright.' I said and turned around ready for the journey back to the encampment. Then, something unexpected happened. I didn't see the rock behind of me and I tripped over it, losing my balance and almost falling. But I didn't fall, because Zilong came in time and managed to catch me. We were in a very intimate position, with my body, half-tilting and his muscular hands behind my neck and below my backside. He looked at me for awhile before lowering his puffy pink lips to mine.  
  
We kissed for about 2 minutes, then he pulled away and said, ' I think we'd better get going, now.'  
  
He straightened me up and held my hands. Then we started walking back. I felt so happy at that very moment. Nothing could have ruined it. Not even if Cao Cao had attacked our encampment.  
  
Life is not that bad after all. Zilong must have his own reasons not to look at me during the meeting and I guess I can live without knowing. Now I have no doubts about Zilong but I still have the fears of Bo Yue's safety. It's that Cao Cao's entire stupid fault. If he hadn't ask his generals to capture Bo Yue, Bo Yue would have been so happy for her. But at least, there's something rather than nothing.  
  
~Authoress' Notes~  
  
So how am I doing with my first fanfic? I hope it is 'not so bad after all'! But what would happen in the next chapter? Diao Chan gets even more furious, is that a good thing or a bad thing for Jiang Wei? As for Zilong, he'll be in GREAT trouble when Yue Lei returns from her mission. Shang Xiang however now gets ready to meet Liu Bei. I wonder what will Liu Bei do to meet her.. ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER or the NEXT CHAPTERS TO COME!! Check it out! Please READ and REVIEW!!  
  
~Answering Reviews~  
  
DarkmoonFlute288: Thanks for the very boosting review. I will try my best to make my awful fanfic. Please bear with me for awhile.  
  
Fighter of the Realms: Hehehehe... Yes, Zhao Yun is engaged to Yue Lei and ahem.. Can't tell if he's loyal or not. People are unpredictable,right? So, stay tuned in to the story. Till next time. Ja ne. 


End file.
